The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hardy Dianthus, commonly known as Garden Pink, but selected for its unique large single flowers. The new cultivar can be grown for use as a flowering plant for pots and containers and for planting in the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthus x allwoodii hort. and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WP15 PIE41’.
‘WP15 PIE41’ is a complex hybrid plant that is the product of a long term breeding program conducted in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. ‘WP15 PIE41’ was selected in 2008 for its single large flowers with a lime-colored eye, medium, sweet fragrance and glaucous blue-green foliage.
‘WP15 PIE41’ arose and was selected as a seedling which resulted from the open pollination of a prior selected Dianthus. The female parent is Dianthus code name ‘PIE.017’ (unpatented and unreleased). The female parent is grown within the inventor's stock of breeding lines.
Asexual reproduction of ‘WP15 PIE41’ was first accomplished in 2008 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, United Kingdom using the propagation method of shoot cuttings. ‘WP15 PIE41’ has been determined to be stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.